poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet The Good Dinosaur
Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet The Good Dinosaur is the first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants/Pixar mixed crossover film made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with ''Pooh and SpongeBob's Adventures of Amazing Animals: Prehistoric Animals'' and ''Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic Park'' in the near future. Plot In an alternate timeline, the asteroid that would have caused the extinction of dinosaurs 65 million years ago passes safely over Earth. Millions of years later, two Apatosauruses named Henry (Jeffrey Wright) and Ida (Frances McDormand), who are farmers, give birth to three children: Libby (Maleah Padilla), Buck (Marcus Scribner), and the runt Arlo (Raymond Ochoa). While Libby and Buck easily adjust to life and their chores on their farm and make their mark (signified by a mud-print on a corn silo), Arlo's timid nature makes his tasks difficult for him. In order to give Arlo a sense of purpose, Henry puts him in charge of guarding their silo from critters and helps him set up a trap. While Arlo is on guard, the trap manages to capture a feral caveboy, but Arlo doesn't have the heart to kill him and sets him free. Heavily disappointed, Henry has Arlo accompany him to track the caveboy through a ravine where it begins to rain. After Arlo injures himself, Henry decides to turn back just as a flash flood occurs and a massive rapid appears, but Henry only manages to save Arlo before he is swept away and killed. Without his father, Arlo must help his mother with harvesting crops before the first snow. After spotting the same caveboy inside the silo, Arlo, blaming him for his father's death, chases him until both of them fall into a river, where Arlo hits his head on a rock and is knocked unconscious. Waking up, Arlo is dismayed to find himself far from home and tries to survive on his own with minimal success, leaving his foot trapped under a boulder. The next day, the caveboy finds and frees Arlo, and eventually gives him some berries to eat. The caveboy then leads Arlo to a berry tree where they are both attacked by a snake. The caveboy fights and repels the snake, an act which amazes Arlo. A nearby eccentric Styracosaurus (Peter Sohn), also impressed with the caveboy's physical prowess, tries to give him a name, but when Arlo calls him "Spot," he responds to it. After traveling together for the rest of the day, Arlo laments about his lost family and confides in Spot, who reveals that his own mother and father are dead. The next day, a storm ravages the land and Arlo, remembering the storm that took his father's life, runs away in fear. The next morning, Arlo wakes up to find Spot only to be encountered by a fanatical band of pterodactyls, consisting of a leader, Thunderclap (Steve Zahn), and his accomplices Downpour (Mandy Freund) and Coldfront (Steven Clay Hunter). The pterodactyls turn out to be savagely carnivorous. After they find Spot, Arlo and Spot run away, encountering a pair of Tyrannosaurus named Nash (A.J. Buckley) and Ramsey (Anna Paquin), who both ward the pterodactyls off. Arlo and Spot then meet Nash and Ramsey's father Butch (Sam Elliott), who agrees to let the two of them join their party if they can help them locate a herd of longhorns they had lost. Spot manages to sniff them out with Arlo, discovering the presence of "Rustlers." On Butch's instruction, Arlo lures the Rustlers out, who are revealed to be a pack of Velociraptors led by Bubbha (Dave Boat) looking to steal Butch's herd. As Butch and his children try to fend off the Rustlers, Arlo musters his courage to successfully hit two of them, allowing Butch to scare them off for good. Having gained the respect of the T. rexes, Arlo is led by Butch towards the area of his homeland. Along the way, Arlo and Spot encounter a caveman off in the distance, but they ignore him and continue on. As another storm begins to pick up, Thunderclap and the pterodactyls return and attack the two, this time managing to take Spot away and leaving Arlo behind. As Arlo gets tangled in some vines, he has a vision of Henry leading him away and back toward home, but Arlo admits his friendship with Spot and resolves to save him, which makes his father proud before he fades away. Filled with determination, Arlo wakes up and attacks the pterodactyls who have cornered Spot at the river. Arlo and Spot manage to throw the pterodactyls into the water where they ride helplessly downstream. A flash flood begins and a massive mudslide crashes into the river and triggers a torrent. Despite his fear, Arlo leaps to save Spot and the two of them are carried away by the flood towards a waterfall. Arlo manages to swim towards Spot and hold him as they both fall, with Arlo carrying Spot to shore where he regains consciousness. As they venture forth, Arlo and Spot both hear the calls of a caveman family just as they come over the hill overseeing Arlo's farm. With great reluctance, Arlo encourages Spot to join them and the two of them share a tearful, loving goodbye. In the end, Arlo arrives back home to his mother and siblings, and he is allowed to leave his mud-print on the silo between the prints of his mother and father. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Spot the Puppy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his Family, Ttark, Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty, Miss Frizzle, Liz, Miss Frizzle's students, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Reese Ambler, the Tiny Toons, Yakko and his siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Groark the Dragon and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Hank Hill and his friends, Malcolm and his family, Eric, Artie, Pete, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the DinoTrux gang, Annie (from Annie (1982)), Annie (from Annie (2014)), Batty Koda, Denver the last dinosaur and his friends, Buddy and his friends (from Dinosaur Train), Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie guest star in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Little Mermaid, 101 Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Aladdin, The Princess and the Frog, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, DuckTales, The Black Cauldron, Kingdom Hearts, the Mickey Mouse series, Rolie Polie Olie, Austin & Ally, Camp Rock, Teen beach Movie, Liv and Maddie, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, and The Good Dinosaur were all made by Disney. *''101 Dalmatains'', The Land Before Time, Aladdin, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Annie (2014), and Penguins of Madagascar were all released on Blu-ray in 2015, the same year the first three Jurassic Park films were re-released on Blu-ray, DinoTrux first streamed on Netflix, and both The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water and The Good Dinosaur were released in theaters. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate SpongeBob SquarePants crossover with The Good Dinosaur as a future adventure, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make a Winnie the pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants mixed crossover with The Good DInosaur as a present-day adventure instead. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants/Disney crossovers